Modern cooling towers are typically operated to vent waste heat to the atmosphere. When the cooling towers are operated in this mode, care is taken to “blowdown” the cooling tower (i.e., to discharge water from the system in order to control concentrations of salt and other impurities in the circulating water). Such blowdown maintains a solids concentration in the water that does not produce solid precipitation in the basins, fill, or on the louvers which are typically located at the main wet dry interface of the tower. In modern fresh water cooling tower systems, solids concentration range from 0-2000 ppm total dissolved solids (“TDS”).